


you don't play fair

by luxettenebrae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Chapter 20 Spoilers!, Conversations, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Spoilers, Tension, a mediocre offering but an offering nonetheless..., is this a happy ending? not exactly but also not a sad ending????, my summary is better than the fic and for that i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae
Summary: Saying goodbye is often difficult, but some goodbyes are a little harder than others. It doesn't help when the person you have to say goodbye to gives you a taste of what it means to love them.——————————Chapter 20 Spoilers!
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	you don't play fair

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 9 of ObeyMeMAX, Satan.  
> I wrote this a while back, too. I feel that I should spend more time polishing my works, but I've been going in circles recently, so if I don't publish them eventually, they'll never get published. So, thank you if you decide to give this a chance, and I hope you find it to be a satisfactory use of your time. If not, sorry I've wasted a few minutes of your life.  
> This is actually the only Satan-centered ficlet I've written thus far (and now published). I hope to write more of him in the future!  
> Chapter 20 Spoilers!

“Hey, what’s going on? You look tired,” Satan observed with a hand to his chin, concerned as the two of you walked out the mansion and toward the academy. 

His green eyes were discerning, and the weight of his gaze on your face was suffocating; how was one supposed to breathe under such surveillance? Nevertheless, you just smiled weakly and waved a hand offhandedly. 

“It’s nothing. I’ll be fine after I get some rest tonight.” 

Satan stared at you for a little while longer, the way he always did when he suspected something was not quite right, but ultimately, he conceded, although his eyebrows were still furrowed with worry. 

“If you say so. Let me know if I can help with anything,” he offered. “I’m more than willing to assist you in your studies if it could lighten your burden in any way. I know it must be difficult to have so many responsibilities as an exchange student here, not to mention-” here, he shook his head in resigned exasperation “-the way my brothers run amok in the house and cause trouble.” 

Despite your exhaustion, genuine laughter emerged from your lips, and you gave him a grin. The House of Lamentation was never quiet. It was a fact you’d grown used to after living here for a month, and after several more, it had become a staple static accompanying all your adventures and time in the old and expansive mansion. 

“Satan, you sounded an awful lot like Lucifer just now, you know.” 

He flinched and sent you a repulsed look of utter loathing like you’d just compared him to an insect, although you could tell that in comparison to his past self, he was being much more playful and less sincere about such a display of hatred. 

“How could you say that? Honestly, I’m-” he cut himself off, shaking his head once again and crossing his arms peevishly, quickening his pace. “What ludicrous nonsense.” 

You took a few jogging steps to catch up and gently put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to placate him, still smiling. 

“Alright, alright, the two of you aren’t similar at all. Happy?” 

Satan blinked as he threw you a sidelong glance before he turned away and looked back at the path before the two of you, a spot of pink on his cheeks. 

“...You don’t have to say that just to please me. I’m not that unforgiving. Although…” he hesitated. 

“What is it?” you prompted, trying to get a good look at his face but failing as he continued to avoid your gaze and turn his face to the side. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to make it up to me,” he chuckled and turned back to look at you, his emerald eyes directly looking into yours. Suddenly, you were very awake. Finding your mouth dry, you tried to swallow, feeling like your throat was all knots and gnarls. A few moments passed as you struggled to regain your composure; all the while, he watched on with a smug smile, looking at you the way you’d been looking at him not too long ago. Funny how a single look of his was enough for you to completely unravel, even though you’d been vying to see his face and expression only minutes ago. You cleared your throat belatedly, your cheeks warm despite the cool wind that roughly blew past you. 

“Fine. How can I make it up to you, then?” 

Satan stopped in his tracks, and you followed suit as he pulled you toward him with his hands on your shoulders, still smiling. He often smiled, but those smiles were most often surface-level, smiles crafted to paint a picture of normalcy and neutrality, smiles that conveyed a mannered but reserved friendliness. This smile had his lips quirking up a little more, and you were captivated by the stars in his eyes, which were twinkling merrily, harbored by iridescent, verdant crystals. Those shimmering gems almost seemed to glow.

“Just stay still for a moment.” He leaned in, smoothing your hair back, and you reflexively closed your eyes as he neared you, only to feel a soft warmth land on your forehead for the shortest of moments. “There. You’re all forgiven now.” He petted you on the head in satisfaction with a tinge of redness on the tips of his ears, and you somehow found the warmth of that redness spreading from the touch of his skilled fingers to your face. You dropped your gaze abruptly, unable to hold his gaze. Had it always been this hard to look him in the eye? 

“You said I was being unfair when I kissed you that night,” you blurted. “But who’s really being unfair, you or me?” 

You defiantly lifted your eyes back up to meet his, which were caught suspended in surprise as they widened and peered back at you. It was a good look on him, but then again, what wasn’t? 

Satan gave you another smile, a little different from his previous amusement, and also not quite the mask he liked to wear. His smile was naked, unadorned with other elements or interference, and simply was there, pained and yet lovely, too lovely for the likes of the bittersweet look on his face. 

“...Is that so?” His hand traveled from where it’d been leisurely combing through your hair to holding your cheek gently, like holding a fragile and delicate porcelain work, easily broken at will and just as easily broken by mistake. “Is that how you feel?” 

Unsure of how to respond, you were naturally drawn to place your hand over his as you examined his expression, exposed and untouched as the first bud of spring, innocent by contrast to all the carefully manipulated faces of the past. This was a face of his you hardly ever were privy to seeing, and you wanted to take it in forever. But you didn’t have forever. You didn’t even have a month more. Your lips tightened upon remembering such a fact. 

“...Yes. You’re being unfair, too,” you whispered. You were drained, and it was all you could muster. “How could you do this to me at this point in time?” 

Satan appeared lost in thought for a moment, but he remembered himself quickly. He averted his eyes with yet another smile, a wounded smile — it was all that you could think of to describe such a face. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it more difficult.” His bangs fell forward, the golden strands lustrous and simply begging for your touch—but now was not the time. “I wasn’t aware that you felt that way.” 

A whimper escaped you without permission; you couldn’t reclaim it, so you swiftly followed in its tracks. 

“How else might I feel?” Your chest felt tight, grasped by the many needy, desperate hands of each feeling, determined to be known. “I didn’t kiss you because I could do so and still leave you without feeling...reluctant.” 

He studied you close at hand, his intense gaze somehow more intimate than the constant warmth of his palm upon your cheek; the first was the deep girths of a hungry fire that did not hesitate to devour all in its way, and the latter was simply the ticklish, lapping flames that continuously spiraled into the air and dissipated as quickly as it came.

“Then why?” 

Your laughter was short and derisive, and the tears that had been building inside hovered at the edge of release. There was no point in holding back now, not when it had come to this. 

“I really have to spell it out for you, don’t I?” You let your eyes flutter shut, and the tears left a cooling trail as they fell without further thought. “I couldn’t not kiss you. I  _ had _ to. It was impossible to stop myself. Nor did I want to stop, even knowing how much it would hurt.” 

You felt his fingertips gently brush your tears away, and you let go of his hand, though it remained where it had been, cupping your face. 

“Open your eyes,” he called. His voice was the quiet treading of a blanketed snow, and you obeyed. He was smiling once again. “Then it was the same for me. I couldn’t not kiss you. You can’t expect me to play fair when you aren’t.” 

You smiled back, but all you could give him was a watery smile, soaked in the returning tides of uncertainty. 

“Fair enough.” With an unsteady hand, you reached over and ran your fingers through his bangs; they were soft and yielding. “Even so, you don’t play fair.” 

A hint of laughter threatened at Satan’s smile, although there was hardly any mirth to be found in it. 

“Neither do you.” 

He searched you once more; you were becoming accustomed to those close, long looks of his. With a faint smile you barely had the chance to see, he kissed you, and you kissed back with trembling lips. No one needed to play fair. After all, the two of you had already gone past the point of no return.

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is where my usual spiel goes, but I'm a little out of it right now.  
> Thank you if you've made it this far!  
> Chat with me on Tumblr or Twitter @luxexhomines! I'm always happy to chat about anything and everything.  
> Feel free to read my card, linked in my AO3 profile and my Twitter.


End file.
